1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a security system, and more particularly to, a security system using a laser range finder for precisely determining an existence and a location of an intruder and a method of detecting the intruder using the laser range finder.
2. Related Art
In general, the development of an electronic communication technology has recently resulted in an increase in a place where an unattended security system is installed. The unattended security system is mainly installed indoors, emits ultrasonic wave or infrared rays to a predetermined space, when an abnormality in the amount of reflective ultrasonic wave or infrared rays is detected, determines that an intruder has broken in, sets off an alarm, and notifies a security company or a predetermined place of such intrusion over a communication network.
However, the unattended security system that emits ultrasonic wave or infrared rays cannot determine a location of the intruder but can only determine an existence of the intruder. As a result, not only can the unattended security system not efficiently monitor the intruder using a monitoring system such as a closed circuit television (CCTV), but the installation cost is increased, and is limited to indoors.
Korean Patent No. 2006-11676 discloses a burglar proof system that uses a laser beam to monitor an intruder in a relatively wide monitoring area such as a ginseng field, a rice field, a field, or an outdoor grain storage, and notifies a manager of the intrusion status when an intruder breaks in, and sets off an alarm means in order to alert the intrusion of an intruder.